


I Ain't Clowning Around

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Childhood Memories, Clowns, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie and Minnie share the secret behind why Sophie hates clowns.
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 2





	I Ain't Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a quiet day at Ericson’s Diner. Louis and Violet had decided to close it for the day and asked any available staff to come in and help do a deep cleaning day. It had been an exhausting morning filled with many dusty and greasy sections of the restaurant. At around 1 they had taken a break for lunch when the question popped up.

“Sophie, I have a question.” Brody slid into the booth where Minnie and Sophie were eating. Sophie glanced up from her PB&J.

“What is it?” Her mouth was still full of her sandwich which caused Minnie to look over. Sophie gave an apologetic look while she swallowed the rest of her food.

“Well, the other day I overheard you talking with Prisha and you mentioned a fear of clowns. I was just wondering why you have that fear?”

Brody’s question made Sophie lean back in the booth. Brody was a bit nervous that her question was invasive, but Sophie’s bright smile made it clear that she didn’t mind.

“It’s all because of our tenth birthday,” Sophie began the story, ready to add any dramatic flair that she could to it. “Our parents came up with the genius idea to get clowns.”

“Without telling us,” Minnie added, placing her elbows on the table. 

“It was such a good party too... until they showed up,” Sophie tilted her head back with a groan. “The food was sooo good and the cake had three different flavors. But when the clowns showed up I started to freak out. I had never really seen one in person before and by the looks of them it was obvious I never would have liked them.” Sophie shifted her cap while Minnie took another bite from her sandwich. 

“When I started to get upset, one of them began to follow me in hopes of making me feel better. But I screamed and ran away.” Sophie’s storytelling tone took over, her body language becoming more animated. It drew some of the others towards the booth, curious about Sophie’s dramatics. Minnie’s smile grew with each passing minute of her sister’s story, enjoying a tale she must’ve heard many times before. 

“ No matter where I hid, the clown kept finding me. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I knew there was only one person I could trust to have my back, so I ran towards Minnie and hid behind her. That’s when she began to laugh. Apparently it’s funny when your sister has a fear of clowns - even though it’s totally valid.” Sophie crossed her arms in annoyance.  
“You laughed at her?” Louis slid in next to Brody, an excited smile on his face at the story unfolding in front of him. 

“Hey, it was only at first! Then I helped you out,” Minnie’s arms mirrored Sophie.

“How did you do that?” Brody looked over at the older twin, intrigued by her statement.

“I punched the clown,” Minnie stated, acting like it was the obvious choice to do. “I was being a good big sister.”

“The best!” Sophie’s arm shot out, wrapping around Minnie. 

Minnie’s face brightened at her sister’s words.

“The clown backed off after that.... but our parents were really pissed at us.” Sophie’s laughter made it hard for her to finish her sentence. 

“Do you remember what happened after that?” Sophie’s playful smile was returned by Minnie. 

“Yeah, you jumped in front of me and defended me, saying I was the bestest big sister in the world. When that didn’t work you told them that the clown had it coming.” Minnie’s gentle laugh overtook her words.

“We were in so much trouble after that.” Sophie leaned back again, her hands tucked behind her head. “But I’m getting sidetracked. The point of the story is that ever since I’ve always been afraid of clowns showing up randomly. So I make sure to make it clear that clowns can’t be at the places I go if I can help it. That’s why I told Marlon that there’s not going to be clowns at our wedding.” Sophie took off her cap, spinning it around her finger before placing it back proudly on her head. 

“Do you really think that clowns are just going to pop out from anywhere?” Louis gave a teasing smile. 

Sophie gave a shrug before returning her gaze to him with a smile of her own. “Anything’s possible.”

“Guys, we need to get back to work.” Violet’s voice called out from the other room. 

“Damn it,” Louis stood up, shaking his head “I was hoping to learn some more stories from you two. It seems you have many interesting tales to tell.”

“Well I guess you’ll just have to wait till next time.” Sophie looked over at her twin. 

“I’m sure they would laugh at why I got this scar,” Minnie gestured to her eyebrow while she stood up.

Sophie’s expression changed to one of embarrassment before it reverted back to her usual chill demeanor. 

“Oh well, maybe next time.” Sophie rose, standing beside her sister. Louis’ eyes were shining with excitement at the potential story. While the twins made their way back to the kitchen to continue the deep clean Brody ran up, walking beside Sophie. 

“Thanks for sharing the story. I think it makes sense why you’re afraid of clowns.”

Sophie gave an appreciated smile. “Just wait until you hear Minnie’s phobia.” 

Minnie playfully hit her twin’s arm. 

Sophie flashed a teasing smile towards her. “Oh, but I guess that’s a secret.” 

Sophie’s words made Louis even more curious about what secrets the twins held. He was determined to find out their stories.


End file.
